Dear Mum & Dad
by And-So-I-Solemnly-Swear
Summary: Phoebe-Nephele-Emily Black, left as an Orphan due to the second War, has to live with her overchallenged "Spare"-Godfather. But with the help of his big Family everything should go well right ? / OC raised by a certain Weasley. /Gets much better after 1st Chapter XD/ Next Chapters are the Real Beginning of the Story (Starting at Ch.9)
1. Nevermore

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. 's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… a year earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 1 – Nevermore

June 1996

"Harry…. Tell Marlene I love her and our daughter" Sirius' voice slowly faded away and he disappeared through the veil. He was gone, leaving his pregnant wife, his unborn, his friends, and him, Harry, his godson behind. Harry turned around to face the person responsible for this gruesome deed and faced her. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius own Cousin had shamelessly killed him and chanted it aloud, so everyone heard it. Harry didn't think, he just took off after her, breaking free from Remus' grip on him, attempting to hold him back, to keep him safe. But it was no use, Harry was to furious with this particular human being that caused him so much Pain by taking this last bit of family that was left….

_Several Hours Later at Grimmauld Place 12_

Remus slowly approached his dear old friend, Marlene; the now widowed Ms. McKinnon-Black. Ever since Remus and his wife came back to pick up their son Teddy, she asked desperately where Sirius was. He didn't come back. But he couldn't tell her this, nor could his wife, Tonks. But he… someone had to. It was cruel enough that he had been ripped away from her. But letting her clueless was even more unfair to her. So he did his best and tried to choose the right words to tell one of his close friends, that his best friend-that happened to be her husband- died… lured into a trap set up by the dark wizard himself.

"Remus, Tonks… Please, Oh Merlin Please just tell me if he will come back… if... if he will be able to see our daughter…" Marlene sat on the ground shaking uncontrollably, sobbing into her hands which she held in front of her face to shut out the world that caused her such deep emotional pain of loss and sorrow. Tonks was not able to watch her and did what no words could describe. She sat Teddy down on the couch again and wrapped her arms around the woman that could barely catch a breath through her sniffling. Remus touched by the way his wife comforted her, though he knew they had a little fight just a mere day ago, knelt down beside them and side-hugged Marlene, telling her how Sorry he was about Sirius' death.

They sat like that for a little while longer grieving for their dear friend, best man, best friend, loving husband and soon had been father, until 2 months old Teddy started whimpering on the couch and Remus had to calm him down. Strangely he was rather skilly doing this and in no time Teddy was asleep.

"Remus ?" Marlene found the strength and spoke up, placing one of her small now fragile looking hands on his shoulder facing the ground to her feet, "I really appreciate you to come and tell me about… to tell me… I… I just need… some time alone" She was about to break down again and before she had to say more to be left alone, Remus merely nodded and Tonks kissed her cheek before they left through the front door of Grimmauld Place 12, disapparating as soon as the door was closed.

Marlene was left alone for now… as long as no order member decided it was time to get something done here.

She sat down at the table in the kitchen, conjuring a cup of tea to calm her down. She was grieve-stricken, sorrowful, terrified, afraid of being alone. She remembered so many times he did more dangerous things than that. But he always came back. Deep within she hoped it was all just a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't.  
That she had to admit as soon as the Weasleys arrived because Harry wanted to talk to her.

They all took a seat on the long table and Molly made some tea, the muggle-way, to distract herself. Sure she was more than just often fighting with Sirius, but his death still hit her. Letting the upcoming / ongoing war, seem too real than anyone ever wanted. And when the tea was finished, she silently left the room taking Arthur with her to let them be on their own with each other.

"Marlene…" Harry quietly spoke, "Sirius…. He… Padfoot wanted me to…. He wanted me to tell you… wanted to let you know…" Harry continued to stumble across the mess of words that escaped his mouth, but before he even finished his rambling Marlene got up from her stool and pulled Harry into a hug, as big as her pregnant-belly let it become. She drew a deep breath before she could be sure not to stutter or break down in tears while speaking and worsening the situation for both of them…"Harry, I know he was all you had left, I know it is unfair you couldn't have the life you dreamed of with Sirius, I…I know it is hard… I know how it feels to loose someone you hold dear. Nearly everyone does." Taking a shaky breath she continued her words. Though they were not only meant for Harry, but also for herself now. Encouraging them, to keep going. "I know Harry. Wherever he is now, I'm sure he's watching over us to make sure we keep going. To make sure we don't give up. To make sure… To make sure that… "

No matter how much she tried to hold back the tears, she couldn't anymore. Now they were uncontrollably cascading down her cheeks, flushing her cheeks, letting it all go. She clung to Harry and cried with all the sorrow and dread she felt from this nights events. Harry couldn't grasp on words fitting the situation they found themselves in as well and just stood there with her, silently crying through the pain.


	2. Pheobe-Nephele Emiliy Black

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. 's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 2 - Pheobe-Nephele Emily Black

31st October 1996  
An ear-piercing scream echoed through the Halls of Delivery-Ward, followed by a few Healers rushing through the big white doors. Outside, in the Waiting-Room, there were many people pacing, waiting, listening to those heart wrenching and frightening screams. Most of them were there, waiting to finally see the about to be newborn, of Marlene. It was a "wicked" date for her to give birth to her daughter, as the Twins stated in unison, as they were as well anticipating the Birth of their little Marauderette.

Molly was busy scolding them and threatening them if they dared to spoil this little girl from day one on, but she knew it was hopeless and probably gave in when she heard another of Marlenes screeching attempts to suppress a scream. Just as Remus arrived with Tonks, Marlene yelped a unsuccessfully try-to-avoid scream and not soon after that, a clear and pure scream was heard. Not one of Marlenes, but therefore, finally her daughters.

Eagerly anticipating the arrival of a Healer leaving the room she was in, walking over to the lot waiting for the good news. It seemed like everyone held a breath as the door opened, revealing one of the desperately awaited Healers. She made her way over to them with a friendly smile spread across her face, and a sparkle featured in her eyes. "I assume you all belong to Ms. Marlene Black?" As everyone belonging to the group paid her their full attention she was more than just delighted to spread the news to them. "Alright, I am Healer Smith and I can happily announce the arrival of a newborn and the well-being of her mother as well. You may visit her now if you please, but I advise to a low volume as the baby might be asleep now." With a now beaming smile she stepped aside and the gathered lot, composed of, the Weasleys from Molly and Arthur down to Ginny, Remus with Tonks and their baby, as well as Harry, proceeded to walk in.

By the time everyone was placed around the Bed or in seats near the bed, Marlene glanced up cradling her newborn daughter, giggling at the faces she spotted. Truth be told, her scream did have had a effect on the male population, reflecting perfectly on their pale faces. Giggling to herself, the worn out woman cleared her throat, "I may introduce you all to Pheobe-Nephele Emily Black". Smiling satisfied she kissed her daughters temple which she answered by squirming around, being as lively as she expected her to be.  
"And also… I'm sorry to bring this up, but as at least Remus, Molly and Arthur knew, I wanted Emmeline and Lilly to be her Godmothers, hence the 3rd Name Emi-(for Emmeline)and Ly-(for Lilly), as they can't be here with us. Though my choice fell on the Godfathers, also two, in this case." She smiled stealing a glance at the bundle in her arms. "Remus, you are my true best friend in this world and I'd love to ask you if you'd accept being her first Godfather." Marlene smiled happily at him and if it was possible to go even paler, then he did. "A-Are you sure?" Obviously hesitating because of his lycanthropy, he stuttered this question out and just simply stared at her and the squirming baby in her arms in turns. "Yes I'm sure Remus I know what you think, but look at you now and tell me you couldn't do it." Gesturing to Tonks and Teddy she smirked deviously, knowing how perfectly right she was. "Well if you think I can do it, then I am more than just happy to accept, Marlene." Marlene waved him over and gave Pheobe-Nephele into his arms. Instantly she squirmed into a comfortable position, with Remus' help of course, and was as silent as she was on her mother's arm. Cradling Pheobe-Nephele he stood beside Marlene, just in case she wanted to go back to mummy. "So, and as I said there are two Godfathers, as it is common these days, and since we're so lucky today, he is here as well." Grinning from ear to ear she soundlessly clapped her hands together, afraid it would startle Pheobe-Nephele, if she actually clapped, and looked up at Charlie. "Mr. Charlie Weasley, I know we kind of just really met when the Order was re-united and you joined as well, but in this time we had some really amazing conversations and found a friend in each another. Also you just HAVE to be a nice-guy with those two as parents," gesturing to Molly and Arthur, flushing their cheeks slightly at this comment, "And now I'd like to ask you as well if you'd accept the deed of becoming a Godfather to my daughter."

Charlie naturally hesitated, not out of reasons like Remus, but for other gravely reasons. He knew, that she knew, how his life looked like, being in Romania and all. Yet she still elected him to take care of her daughter, alongside with her and Remus. Smiling to himself he thought, "She really chose the the most awkward combination of blokes out of us all. But I could give it a shot; I always get told I'm well with children…" His mental debate was not unnoticed by the female, as well as male population in the rooms and several smiles build up on the surrounding faces. As he noticed it finally he blushed furiously, but nonetheless faced Marlene and told her, "Why, yes of course. I'd be honored to be a part of it to help look after this dear fair lady." He gestured to Remus, which let the whole room erupt with laughter.  
The twins were grasping each other's shoulders to prevent themselves from rolling on the floor with laughter, which unfortunately Ron and Harry didn't succeed in. The rest of the rooms population had teary eyes from laughing and giggling, when finally Remus cleared his throat and announced, "He meant the baby." Handing said miniature-human to Charlie, with a rather deadpanned expression featured on his face. That once again set a wave of giggling and a breeze of laughter through the room and luckily Marlene already sat, otherwise she'd have tumbled over for sure.

She didn't speak it out, nor did she let it get displayed in her mimic. But Marlene secretly wished for her husband to be here and witness the birth of his child, watch his best friend accepting the deed of the Godfather to his daughter as well as this rare happy time they shared in times of war.

**Xterker23 : Omg my first Review Thank you *-***


	3. Hush little Baby

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. K. Rowling's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 3 - Hush little Baby

December 1996

It was tiresome for Marlene to raise a child on her own. If she hadn't received help from Molly and Tonks she'd, for sure, have gone mad by now. Not that Pheobe-Nephele was a demanding child, oh no she was the right opposite, it was just the fact that Marlene was desperate about the how and when. Sure she heard from every woman she asked, it would come with time, but that time really was appreciated to finally come. She felt slightly uneasy, depending on Molly's advice how to get things right. Sure she had much experience and knowledge on that subject, but then there was Marlene being Marlene. She didn't want to be dependent on Molly. She wanted to be able doing this more on her own. It was her daughter after all.

_I really should consider moving out… this isn't a place to raise a child, nor it is a place to live… this "home" it's creeping me out…_ As Marlene's eyes wandered around Grimmauldplace she spotted more and more things that made it less likely suited to raise a child there. The only acceptable rooms were the kitchen, ONE shelf in the library and then of course Sirius' room. When there was nothing to do for her, she often found herself strolling around the house, with Pheobe-Nephele bouncing on her hip, but then in the end, standing in front of _his_ door.

The first time it happened she didn't know how to react. She disaparated to the Lupins asking if they'd take her in for the afternoon, so she and Teddy could play a while. Then when she was back, she walked back to the door and opened it slowly. When she walked in she could still take in his smell, and him… The posters, the random items on the drawer and the picture frames on his windowsill.

The picture of him and James arms slung over their shoulders, side by side in Quidditch-Uniforms and brooms in hand.

Then there was the picture of the four Marauders, all grinning like goofs into the camera. She still remembered the day. It was then when she finally understood their Nicknames. Moony-Oh it was so obvious, she scolded herself. His nickname, then he was always missing around the full moon. She really lost faith in herself somehow when she realized it just in 2nd Term/ 4th Year. She really felt dumbfounded.  
Then Prongs, her much to early deceased friend James Potter. He and his wife died, protecting their son, the one, to once and for all, defeat the dark wizard and bring back peace. It was much asked from a young boy; soon a young man, but he is not alone. He had the order and his friends to back him up, to give him the strength to keep going. And then beside James stood; Padfoot. Her Padfoot, Sirius, her husband, the father of her daughter. The one to bring a smile on her face no, matter which mood she was in before. They loved each other so long; yet so short. He died, fighting, fighting for what is right. Still she silently whispered her wish every night. Her wish; for him to come back. Her wish; for him to hold their child. Her wish; for him to stay.  
But all that sorrow, was brought to her because of one man. She knew him as Peter, got introduced as Wormtail, is known as a traitor. If Peter hadn't revealed the Potters to the dark wizard, then Sirius wouldn't ever have fought in the Ministry. He'd have been somewhere else with his friends, brooding over plans to free the wizarding world from Voldemort. But that future was erased and replaced by what it is now to live.

She wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, thinking of the past and let go of the picture taking a look at another one.

A loud crack erupting from downstairs interrupted her wallowing in reminiscences. She placed Pheobe-Nephele in the room, closed the door and cast a charm, so none else but her could enter. Drawing her wand she quietly made her way downstairs, avoiding the creaking stairs, anticipating whom she might face at its end. Marlene soundlessly made it to the last staircase and crouched down spying into the kitchen where the intruders seemed to be right now, considering the slight clattering sounds coming out of there. She looked at the ground to see if someone was approaching her and there really appeared a pair of brown leather shoes in the doorway, coming straight towards the staircase she was stationed on. Marlene, ready to fight sprung out pointing her wand at the intruder's throat, shocked at whom she had in front of her.

"Merlin Marlene, relax" Bill stood there, hands up in defeat and all. "Blimey Bill make a little more noise next time, I thought you were some weird Death Eater or whatnot." Pocketing her wand she briefly hugged the tall Weasley and jumped as, at least it sounded like it, a giant pile of Potts met the ground at instant, making a loud noise. "Charlie's in there and…" He was interrupted by a scream coming from above, obviously the source was Pheobe-Nephele. When Marlene made an attempt to turn around, Bill already stormed around her and climbed the stairs "I'll get her." And with that he was off. "But Bill I charmed the door and…." She simply stared at him deadpanned, when he raised a single eyebrow at her and crossing his arms. "Oh well go on you bighead of a Curse-Breaker." Bill saluted and went straight upstairs, bigheading his way into the room and from out of the kitchen a fit of laughter could be heard, by none else than Charlie. "Why, Hello Charlie, what did just startle my little girl? Don't tell me it is what I thought it might be." Mentally praying it won't be true and Molly made her promise come true, to throw the Christmas feast at Grimmauld Place.  
But whilst her luck it was obviously exactly that, since Charlie and Bill seemed to be the royal escort of Potts and Pans as well as other kitchen-utensils. "Well as you might remember… Mum, I don't have more to say do I? " Gesturing to the giant pile of kitchen-cooking-stuff on the long table. They simultaneously sighed and were about to put the stuff away the brothers brought, just as Bill literally huffed down the stairs. "gnop ndyerslf" he murmured. "What? " Marlene kind of felt what wasn't right and kind of felt sorry for the show off Curse-Breaker, but she was still a bloody troublemaker and also enjoyed it a little.  
"Go up and do it yourself." He said, pointing out the very clear message of it. He was not able to do it. "Bloody motherly-charms" he muttered under his breath and Charlie clearly had trouble not bursting out a loud and howling laughter, but a glare of his brother seemed to hold him in place since he didn't want to deal with an ego-broken, as well as angry, Bill.  
So Marlene made her way upstairs and the boys continued the deed they originally came from, not scaring her half-dead, but bringing over the utensils to prepare a feast of a dinner. Arriving upstairs she felt sorry for her daughter to grow up in such a world, but she swore to herself she would do everything to make it a better place for her and everyone else.  
In front of the door she just clicked it open breaking the charm doing so, picking up her little infant, cradling and comforting her. When she recognized a familiar figure in the doorway, she invited him to come in, since Pheobe was his Goddaughter after all and he shouldn't creep at her from the doorway.  
"Well we finished putting away the stuff. Mum is still not done though. She is piling more and more things she'll need and also the ingredients and all, as Christmas is in less than 48 hours." He sighed but breathed a laughter as Pheobe yawned and clutched at her mother's Shirt. "Ohhh I guess someone is sleepy huh?" She smiled at her daughter and started singing as Charlie left the room to collect his brother, telling his good byes.

"Hush, little Pheobe, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna set up a firework.  
And if that firework won't do,  
Mama'll bring the Quaffle there through the loop.  
But if that Quaffle is a miss,  
Mama's going to bring you a Puffskeins.  
And if that Puffskein goes for a walk,  
Mama's going to buy you a custard tart.  
And if that custard cake doesn't taste,  
Mama'snt going let it get waste.  
If then someone does show up here,  
Mama's going to do a pinky-swear.  
That someone's getting a tart-shower,  
Looking rather strange as custard flower.  
And now my baby crack a smile,  
Mama wants to see it from far a mile .  
So hush little Pheobe, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I."

Marlene was sure the boys left and was not ashamed to let the tears fall at the last line, Her little infant daughter, silently and steadily breathed in and out, relaxing in her mother's embrace. Marlene, so unaware of their listeners that did not leave as she thought, silently kept crying, deaf to the sound of the closing front door. She kept rocking her daughter, comforting herself, as well as the child. Falling asleep on the couch they both sat on.


	4. Oh Lupin

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. K. Rowling's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 4 – Oh Lupin  
Kind of a filler-Chapter, with essential information to following chapters, I thought of yesterday night. ^_^

Christmas 1996

Just as "planned", the Christmas feast was held at Grimmauldplace, because it was a much safer place at this time then the burrow. Molly, with the help of Ginny, Marlene and Fleur, prepared the dinner, while the males were busy adding the finishing touch with a giant Christmas tree. Tonks, due to her clumsiness, was elected to keep an eye on the children. Changing her facial structures, causing her son to giggle frequently, she suddenly caught a glance at her husband's Goddaughter changing her hair-color at will.

The woman/girls in the kitchen chatted happily about this and that, when suddenly Tonks literally hollered for Marlene to get upstairs immediately. Marlene let everything fall she had a hand at and rushed up the stairs to the room they claned for the children a while back, thinking Pheobe might have gotten hurt, but when she breathlessly arrived at the door she couldn't believe her eyes. Her daughters black hair was yellow? "Tonks what the…did you?" Doubtfully she drew her gaze at Tonks, but she just held her hands up in defeat. "It wasn't me. She did that all by herself. She must be a Metamorphmagus, just like me. It's in her blood after all." "Well, then… I guess that saves the haircutting and all that." They both fell into a fit of giggles and the Babies laughed along with them squealing in delight.

"What's so funny?" Remus walked in sitting down beside his rolling-of-laughter wife. And she announced that Pheobe-Nephele was and Metamorphmagus, just like herself and a few Blacks before. "Obviously." Remus stated as he took a look at his Goddaughters yellow head, giggling himself. "By the way…. Dora I need t to talk with you about something." Waving a Parchment in front of her face, which turned from carefree-laughing, to dead-serious. "What's that?" Marlene asked and Remus didn't know whether to break the news or not, so he turned to his wife seeking an answer. Tonks merely nodded and he took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Marlene was a little confused and worried by that but didn't let it show, to encourage her friend o enlighten her about the parchments content.

"We, Dora and I, mostly I, were worried about,… you know. Me being a werewolf and all, that Teddy might as well and we turned to , asking them to run a few tests. And this is the result of those." He grabbed the Parchment-Roll tighter and sighed taking his wife's hand. "Remus," Marlene briefly hugged her friend and then laid a strengthening hand on his shoulder, " You shouldn't worry about it, because even if he'll become a werewolf he'll have a great understanding father by his side. I know you didn't have a strengthening side to help you up until Hogwarts, but he'll have it already with you. So no matter what the Parchment says, I know Tonks will be there for the both of you, as he is her son and you're her husband. And I'll be there as his Godmother, helping as much as I can" The little speech, for which cheesiness Marlene deadpanned mentally, seemed to do its work since both Lupins smiled at her and Tonks literally flung herself at her in a tight embrace.

A little while after that, when everyone was somewhat collected again, Remus opened and scanned the Parchment, growing pale as he handed it to his wife. She handed it over to Marlene and she immediately felt pitty for the squirming dwarf.

_…With a percentual chance of 99,9 % we're sorry to tell you, that your child's genes will fully show at the age of, most likely 5 years. The werewolf genes, though they are not as much dominant as the fathers, need time to reconstruct in the new body. Your child will suffer from nausea at full moon nights up to this point. A treatment with a weak dose of Wolfsbane-Potion is recommended nonetheless, to prevent further happenings before the 5__th__ Birthday…_

"Well, it will be easier for him then for me…" Remus head hung, hands on his knees. Tonks didn't know what to say, but grabbed one of her husband's hands clasping it firmly. "Come on Lupin, you are a role model to your son so behave like one." Marlene raised her voice to a lecturing level, "He won't be as affected as you are. I remember the nights you literally had to fight the wolf for dominance, even though you emptied your goblet with potion. But he'll have it easier. Yeah the transformation isn't as easy as it could be and hurts, but looking at the two of you I'm 100% sure he can do it. Remus you were bitten as a child, transforming ever since. And here you are a fine man, with a family. And now don't you dare let this discourage you, you'll be there for your son. Got that?" By the time Marlene even stood up, hands on her hips, underlining her words even more.  
And as none spoke up, Tonks made her move. "So summarized that makes a Metamorphmagus and a Werewolf. Merry Christmas!" Laughing she stood up, arms apart, inviting Marlene for a hug. "Merry Christmas!" She said as she flung herself dramatically in Tonks arms. As they parted again they grinned deviously and glanced at Remus, sitting oh so innocently on the couch, sensing no good coming from those two.

"3…2…1… GO!" Tonks yelled and both of them jumped on the couch to either side of Remus and started tickling him mercilessly. He struggled to break free, but he had no chance and had to endure it until they'd stop, or he'd die laughing. Though unexpected help came to his aid, as one of the infants started whining from all the noise. It was Teddy and Remus excused himself to look after him. He took him up barely listening to the chatting women behind him, smiling at his son, comforting by rocking him slightly as he thought of future might await him.  
Oh jolly Christmas time.


	5. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. K. Rowling's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 5 – Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas everyone, thank you for honoring me with your company. "The feast was over, everyone laughed heaps and all in all the day was a success. Remus and Tonks even slipped into a good mood when the twins pranked their brothers and sister all the time by charming their plates to fly at their faces, as soon as they narrowed their spoons or forks. A little before Midnight everyone decided it'd be time to leave, especially the Lupins since Teddy started rebelling for his crib at home. Somehow the boy sensed where he slept and was just happy sleeping on someone's arm or his crib.

But now that everyone left she had none to cheer her up anymore. Merely thinking about the evening wasn't enough and so her mind slipped away as she gently rocked Pheobe-Nephele back to sleep, softly humming a calming Melodie, as she was awoken by Teddy's whining.  
  
Flashback - Hogwarts 1978

_"Oh Marlene, where are you, oh lovely one" Sirius called for her in a sing-song voice. It was their last day of Hogwarts and she said she'd wait outside on the grounds for him. Earlier that day he said he'd have a surprise for her, but he'd not announce it until later that day, which after his opinion was exactly… NOW!  
"Oh Marleeeeeeeeeeeene" He continued calling for, casually walking around on the grounds, hoping to finally find his girlfriend. "Sirius, I'm over heeeere" She called back in a sing-song voice that trailed over to him from near the lake. He walked closer and there she stood. Marlene was still wearing her school uniform, her blonde hair dancing in the wind and her angelic face shining with the sun featuring a warm and soft smile. He joined her, gentlemanlike offering her his arm and they went for a walk. The sky was clear, free of any clouds and bright blue, the sun shining beautifully on the grounds highlighting them in just the right ankle. He smiled happily and exited, bouncing every few steps. "Sirius?" Marlene giggled and he twirled her around, hugging her. "What is it my lovely girlfriend?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to giggle slightly at this cuteness._

"Ehm yeah … what kind of prank did you guys pull now? You're not bouncing every step without a reason love." She gazed into his cloudy eyes and instead of an answer he kissed her on the lips. "No answer?" She pouted but snuggled closer, burying her head in the crouch of his neck. His arms in return snaked closer around her body and this time he answered. "You'll jut have to wait and see, but I assure you that it's not about a prank." "Ohhh hear hear," Came the answer and she leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. They continued to stay there a little longer, when Sirius, mental, grew more and more impatient. He released her and took her hand, leading her down to the Marauders usual plotting-Tree. She attempted to sit down but Sirius grabbed her hand pulling her up again. "Sorry you've to wait a liiiittle bit longer before you can ponder about sitting down or rather jumping from jolly and joy and whatnot else." She stared at him in confusion but remained standing without further questioning. But as he asked her to close her eyes she grew a little suspicious and expected to get bombarded with water-balloons as soon as she opened them, but much to her surprise it was not even the slightest bit of a prank, just as Sirius earlier mentioned. Instead of what she expected, she found her boyfriend on one knee in front of her, now taking her hands firmly in his, gently opening a black-velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring she ever saw or could imagine. There in this box was a silver ring, with a red heart-shaped ruby, surrounded by beautiful engravings and inside were their names, _Evermore, Marlene and Sirius__._

"Marlene? Oh my wonderful Marlene. Ever since I met you I knew we'd be friends forever. But I just realized it too late that my first impression was wrong. We're not meant to be friends. We're meant to be a family. You brighten up my day by simply smiling at me, let my heart skip a bit when you kiss me and make me solemnly swear that I mean this in all honesty. Marlene, will you, my love, my life, become my precious wife by honoring me with a yes to the question of marrying me?" Marlene was speechless, dropped to her knees. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she flung herself into Sirius arms and sobbed out "Yes, Yes I will. I solemnly swear I want to marry you."

A smile, threatening to escape over the edges of his face, grew on Sirius features and he kissed her ever so passionately, standing up with her in his arms, twirling her around and loudly announcing "She said yes, she said yes, she said YEEEEEEEEES!" When he sat her on the ground again, he gently grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger. "Now Ms. Black," emphasizing the -Black- "would you give me the honor?" He held out a hand which Marlene was about to grab, when Sirius made a unexpected move and carried her bridal style away, back to the castle to spread the news to everyone alive or dead (speaking of the ghosts).

As her thoughts reentered reality, she held firmly onto something small and pulled it out from under her shirt. There on a long Necklace, were two rings. One silver with a red heart-shaped ruby and cute engravings and the other, golden with a charmed engraving "_I love you my Darling_" would steadily change to "_Marlene & Sirius Christmas 1979_". She held them both in her hand and kissed them. None but Remus knew it in the Order, but today was their wedding anniversary.

Flashback - Earlier that day.  
_  
"Marlene," just as Tonks was out of reach to her that when she left to go downstairs helping with the dishes, as the kids were now watched over by her husband and Marlene. "Remus? What is it?" She asked trying to sound as casual as possible. "Don't think I'm stupid and forgetting. Marlene I know what day it is. And I… I just wanted to say… how… how sorry I am." He hugged her and she whispered her thanks, scared to cry and have everyone ask why. She asked him if she could have a minute, but she'd come down with Pheobe-Nephele then. She'd need a change of clothing anyways, to match her hair, she joked. Both adults smiled briefly and went on with the day._

Or at least it seemed like they moved on. Remus often caught himself, thinking back at that day and of course Marlene did this as well, but other than Remus she did it intentionally. She kissed the rings and before she put them back under her shirt, afraid to lose them while wearing like she lost her husband, she said "Happy anniversary my love and merry Christmas. I hope eternity is not boring you… I love you…love you so much…" She sobbed as she repeatedly said I love you, looking at the night sky, the stars and the eternity behind. Clasping onto the fabric, covering the material seals of their never ending love for each other. When she recognized her daughter squirming, she gently picked her restless daughter up, rocking her and humming to her once again.


	6. United we stand Divided we fall I

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. K. Rowling's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 6 – United we stand; Divided we fall I

1998

As the time passed by, the war went on, People went missing, Allies were killed.

Pheobe-Nephele was the first to walk, Teddy was the first to speak, Pheobe-Nephele was the first to form a sentence, Teddy was the first to go without mummy' milk and Pheobe-Nephele was the first one Potty-Trained. But both Toddlers, though they weren't family to one another, were extremely close. Every time to the full moon when Teddy got sick, Pheobe-Nephele, from the beginning on, refused to let him alone. It was as if she sensed his pain and uneasiness. So, since it wasn't dangerous for her she was either allowed to stay over at the Lupins, or the other way around and Teddy would stay over at their place.

Charlie often joked about the fact, that they might get married one day, since Pheobe-Nephele wouldn't let Teddy alone when he was sick, but also mentioning something that none else thought of earlier. Pheobe was a Metamorphmagus, as well as Tonks and Teddy was a Werewolf, as well as Remus. Tonks & Remus – Pheobe-Nephele & Teddy. The adults laughed away all day long when he mentioned that and the twins added, as long as Pheobe wouldn't turn out as clumsy as Tonks.

The kids had their first bruises and scrapes, their first toy brooms and lessons by the Quidditch-skilled Weasley boys and girl when they were present. Otherwise they'd just float around, a few feet over the ground, happily trying to catch each another or the ball the twins charmed to float around the height the brooms would reach and just sliiiightly faster than the kids. Simple, but more than enough for the two of them to keep themselves busy over the day.

When they watched the children play, in sight of at least two wanded and skilled supervisors, they pitied them. Sure for them it was enough, as they never learned about wandering through fields, building up a tent and camping, everything was so different now and those who were the most innocent were affected the worst. Many children lost parents, or were killed alongside them, just because they either refused to follow the dark or their blood wasn't pure.  
Watching her own child play, looking so innocent, so vulnerable, yet so happy and carefree, let Marlene's heart skip a beat and she could forget everything for a single moment. She loved her daughter so much, but taking a look at the reality left her doubtful of the future that laid ahead of them and she worried for those that just like her daughter, are innocent, not even understanding it all and everything that's going on, completely.

But then again, when she saw her daughter smile and squeal, simply enjoying the company she was given, playing tag with Charlie, flying with the Twins, getting read to by Bill, drawing with Fleur, de-gnoming the garden with Ginny, when she helped Molly in the kitchen on those days when she was lonely and needed someone around besides her daughter, She was reminded of the little bit of hope that was left for them, strengthening them all for what was to come, unfortunately sooner than later.

_"Mummy, mummy, mummy look." Pheobe-Nephele stormed into the kitchen and dragged her mother into the hallway by her Pant leg. A Patronus-Orb was there, waiting to pass on the message. "It is about to occur at Hogwarts. The battle has begun." The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt echoed through the hallway and as the voice faded, Marlene's color faded as well. She got pale and took a glance at her daughter. She had to think now, act, do something, the right. "My girl… you have to listen now alright?" "Yes mummy." She smiled brightly at her mother, eager to please her._

"Alrigth sweetie, you heard the man right? And you know about the evil man killing people?" "Yes I know. I don't like." Marlene hugged her now frowning girl and kissed her temple, as her hair turned pitch black. "My love, I've to go and fight with everyone." "But mummy, not get hurt. PROMISE!" The little girl was determined to get his promise because, she might be 2 years and a half old, but she knew about danger very well. And this was more than just dangerous. "Pheobe-Nephele Emily Black, my baby, my love, my everything. I love you. Mummy loves you. But I cannot promise that. I'm so sorry my love."

Pheobe-Nephele pouted and hugged her mother strongly "Love you to mummy." And Pheobe-Nephele's hair color changed to a light blue. "Oh honey. I'll have to charm a room so none but your guardian can get to you alright?" Pheobe-Nephele knew something was up and just agreed, so Marlene locked her in Sirius old room, were everything was she needed. Before she put up the last charm she hugged her again and told her how she loved her and no matter what might occur on the battlefield, it'd be alright one day. When she was done she left with a crack, the sound of disaparation, leaving a silently crying Toddler alone and heading to a battle which's end she didn't know. To an unknown future, maybe even her death.

It did hurt her to leave. It did hurt Marlene so much to leave her child at home. Alone, in a charmed room back at Grimmauldplace. Both of them were not sure about anything, but they knew they had each other, no matter what might happen.


	7. United we stand Divided we fall II

**Disclaimer : Everything is J. K. Rowling's but Pheobe-Nephele-Emily-Black is mine ^_^**

And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3

Chapter 7 – United we stand; Divided we fall II

1998

_"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_ Roared a voice through the halls, undoubtedly it belonged to Voldemort himself. Professors leading those of that wanted Harry to be handed over, as everyone else able to fight took orders and positions.  
  
Marlene found herself surrounded by mayhem at those words. Pure chaos, as the preparations were put up. Protection shields, casted by many wizards and witches, to protect Hogwarts from the first wave of spells and attackers. The protectors of Hogwarts, charmed to live by McGonagall, walking in line over the main-bridge. Positioning themselves, ready to defend Hogwarts with everything they got and experienced witches and wizards just were divided into groups, as Marlene joined them, scanning the measures already taken.

"Marlene, we thought you decided to stay with Pheobe-Nephele?" She was asked by a very concerned Minerva McGonagall, as the witch spotted her in the still to be divided group. "No, I decided this long ago and I'm ready to fight for a better future were she won't have to fear evil." She took a deep breath and said what everyone thought, out aloud. "Though, I am well aware of the risks." Marlene's former professor smiled weakly at her and sorted her into a group alongside Fred Weasley, someone she didn't meet before but introduced himself as David, and Percy Weasley. It seemed like he finally got his knickers untwisted and reunited with his family choosing right over wrong, admitting his flaw of oblivion towards reality.

"Hey Marlene, where did you leave Pheobe-Nephele?" asked Fred as he gently hugged her, for comfort and welcome. ". She is safe Fred. I put up a zillion of strong Charms, which can just be broken by her true Guardian" She sighed heavily "But nonetheless it was a hard decision to leave her alone." She introduced herself to the one she knew now as David and talked a little with Percy as they stationed themselves at their post, catching up as well as distracting them doing so, up until the battle would begin.

As the castle shook terribly prompt to Midnight, Marlene caught a glance at the protection shield, which was constantly hit with numerous spells and jinxes by the allies of Voldemort. The shield constantly had glowing spots, where it was hit. Soon it would break, as much was sure to mostly everyone. But it was cast up more importantly to get as much time as needed to evacuate those that were to young and to cast more spells inside the castle. Such as bewitching the stairs, carpets, hangings, portraits, armors and everything they found.

As the shield began to crumble and snow down on the ground, they knew it was time. Wands drawn they stood departed by the windows. Casting spells on the attackers that tried to reach the castle, defending the first line from their higher spot with a better view. But in no time they reached the grounds with the help of the giants Hagrid could not convince to join, or those that withdrew after Dumbledore's Death. They rummaged through the stone protectors of Hogwarts and cleared the way for Voldemorts forces.

As they approached the castle the battle begun and everywhere spells flew through the air and battle cries rung over the scene. The group on the windows skillfully threw their jinxes, spells to hinder the attackers to go on further, or charms to protect those fighting alongside them. It didn't take long and they were spotted and had to crouch out of some well sent curses themselves.

This took on just a few minutes longer and the Death Eaters stormed the castle and the Giants swung their enormous weapons, crushing the walls like they were nothing. Marlene and her group soon found themselves in heated duels, one on one. The spells pierced the dust clouds that erupted from crashed walls. None could make out anything that's more than 20 feet away, which fatally interfered with the "watch my back" plan the group, thought of earlier.

Screams filled the air and everything rushed past Marlene. She was separated from her assigned group and as the eldest of them she felt responsible and guilty for them, especially since 2 of them were sons of a considered friend. She didn't know the name of the Death-Eater she fought against, but she for sure knew that he was male and an extremely skillfully dueler. She had a hard time ducking the curses and just merely was missed by a death curse and barely had time to use spells herself during the constant self-defending.

She almost lost hope, but as she casted a uncommon spell, the jelly legs curse, it caught the Death-Eater of guard and she got the chance to hurl him out of the window with a well sent Levicorpus Jinx. As soon as she collected herself she moved on, searching for Fred, Percy and David, that had to be here somewhere on this floor with her. But when she rounded a corner she stumbled over something soft, yet hard and fell. As she took a look at the object sending her flying down, she recognized it as David. He had slumped against the wall, his eyes filled with pain and fear, staring right ahead of him. He was dead.

Marlene forced herself to leave David where he was and not to carry him away, somewhere she knew he'd be able to rest without disturbance, but it was no use she had to find Fred and Percy. She carried on with her search and soon heard laughter. It was definitely Fred's. By now she had suffered through many of their pranks, or witnessed them to recognize this particular cheerful laughter anywhere. She approached them and let them point their wands at her that were drawn aback as soon as they saw her face.

Relieved she sighed and smiled at them, which they returned. Fred was about to tell her something as he opened his mouth to begin talking, obviously about the reason why he laughed before. But before he could get a sound out, the wall behind them shook and literally exploded. She didn't think, she just acted, her motherly instincts kicking in and jumped up casting Protego to protect the boys, completely forgetting about herself, standing in front of the wall as well.

_"Dear Daddy," Pheobe-Nephele kneeled in the middle of Sirius' old room clutching to a picture taken of her Parents hugging each other, beaming at the camera, and repeatedly displaying how they kissed. "Please take care of Mummy. Inow you really really really love her, but I do too, so you have to take care of her for me if you can do this from there above where you are. Please Daddy." Pheobe clung to the moving picture sobbing silently as the tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She felt a tingling sensation in her heart and felt a bit better, but couldn't cease worrying for her mother._

Fred got up, feeling a dull pain coming from his forehead. As he touched it and took a look at his hand it was blood-red. But besides that he just had a few scrapes and bruises from small flying debris, thanks to Marlene's Protego. Percy had similar injuries and as the dust faded they didn't see Marlene standing anywhere, but as the dust was settled down completely they both grew pale. There was a body partly buried und the debris. But it was not moving.

"MARLENE!"

* * *

my followers: Thanks guys :D


	8. United we stand Divided we fall III

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

Chapter 8 – United we stand; Divided we fall III

1998  
  
_Fred got up, feeling a dull pain coming from his forehead. As he touched it and took a look at his hand it was blood-red. But besides that he just had a few scrapes and bruises from small flying debris, thanks to Marlene's Protego. Percy had similar injuries and as the dust faded they didn't see Marlene standing anywhere, but as the dust was settled down completely they both grew pale. There was a body partly buried und the debris. But it was not moving._

"MARLENE!"

The boys rushed over, but the closer they got, the more doubtfully they grew. The person laying there had black hair, but Marlene's…. They jerked up, drawing their wands as they heard someone coughing, completely neglecting the numb body to their feet, whether it was ally or enemy. Waving a hand in front of her face, getting rid of the newly raised dust, as she pushed aside some of the debris that covered her body and slowly freeing herself, the boys sighed in relief and rushed to her aid. "Marlene we thought you…" But before Fred could finish Marlene dusted herself of, wincing as she patted the sweater she wore around the ribcage, cringing at the pain, which let the boys forget their worried about her death, but supported her to lean at a hopefully not exploding wall, resting and gathering herself a few seconds before they had to take off again.

"Marlene you sure know how to give a scare you know?" Percy asked with a smile on his face. "Percy, blimey, I can't believe you found your funny side." He asked in a mocking voice, sending a smile on Marlene's face. "Well I'm sorry you were concerned my dear BUT someone had to save your sorry buts." She winked at them and found the strength to walk on without support, drawing her wand as they rounded a corner. Carefully they searched the floor for enemies that might sneak around, but were not crossed by a friendly or hostile face.

Relieved, but also worried, they made their way a floor further down and entered the battle-scene that welcomed them there. Jinxe's flew, hit and were dodged as well as curses. Green jets of light, countered by red ones. People did fall, enemies as well as confederates. Everyone fought bravely for a free future, well aware of this being it. The one battle, deciding over the future. Aware of that, everyone was willing to sacrifice everything.

Everyone had something to fight for. Molly Weasley fought for her Family, for her deceased brothers, for the future, for freedom. Minerva McGonagall fought for her Students, for Hogwarts, for deceased dearest, for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Neville Longbottom fought for his parents, his grandmother, for his friends, defending and fighting like a true Gryffindor that Godric would be proud of.  
And Marlene was fighting for her deceased dearest friends and husband, as well as her daughter and everyone's future.

Soon after her current opponent fell, she was faced by none less than Bellatrix Lestrange. The probably, NO for SURE most loyal servant of Voldemort. She screeched a laughter that send chills up and down her spine, the same sensation that Peeves enjoyed to present her when she was in her first years and he'd float right through her. Everything around them was blocked out when Bellatrix announced cunning, that Marlene was hers to kill since she dared to "breed" with her blood-traitor of cousin.

Marlene was not unhappy about this. She could concentrate now fully, on the woman that dared to kill her husband, ripping him out of her grasp, leaving their child doomed to never be held by him, knowing him. Her fury rose steadily as they circled each other, Bellatrix, taking this opportunity to taunt Marlene, but she didn't fall for it. She focused on Bellatrix' movements, ready to prevent herself from any damage.

"17th June Marlene; was his. 2nd May. That'll be yours." Bellatrix tried again, but Marlene just retorted with a sneer. "You want to fight or to chat, my DEAR?" Marlene grew anxious, ignored the taunting that Bellatrix tried with, to rise her fury, but she got nervous. She knew Bellatrix was more skilled in dueling, … in killing. But that aside, maybe her instincts would kick in to protect herself, just like they did earlier with Fred and Percy? She doubted it, but dared to give it a shot since she'd never duck out of this fight.

Without another word Bellatrix fired a curse at her, which she barely countered. The fought a highly charged battle, completely blending the war around them out. Green, red, blue, and these colors lit up their features, revealing their stressed faces. as they had trouble countering each other's spells. Bellatrix shot a killing course that barely missed Marlene by an inch, but countered it with a well-aimed stunner, that hit the Death-Eater behind Bellatrix that was about to interfere with her and Bellatrix' battle.

"Hey, don't you dare leave me aside you dirty blood-traitor." Bellatrix screeched furious. Marlene stirred her fury by that, but actually saved her life, since two versus one was certainly something she could surrender because she never'd make it out alive. Their fight seemed endless, much to Marlene's surprise they seemed to be equally strong. They didn't realize it, but the people around them slowly left the scene, the walls, and they were almost alone.

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

As Voldemorts words echoed through the halls, Marlene was catatonic. She heard those words echo in her mind. _"…dead…body as proof…outnumbered…"_ At this she lost hope. Harry, the only one to bring death to Voldemort, the only one to end it died. And there she stood. Unable to take anything in. Nothing than the green jet of light that raced towards her, sent by a slyly grinning Bellatrix that seemed to realize it herself, that they were equals and she would just win by cheap tricks, taking advantage of her shock.

_"my love, I'm so sorry" A male, unfamiliar, yet familiar voice echoed through the room she was in. "I love you Pheobe-Nephele my little girl." The male voice said. His little girl ? None but Charlie or Remus said this because just a Daddy should do so. They always called Teddy their little boy.- Pheobe thought. She was bright for a Toddler her age. "Daddy" she whispered and a slight breeze played with her hair. Now she was sure. It was her Dad. "Oh my love, I'm sorry to break the promise. I love you my honey, my everything." "MUMMY!" She twirled around and broke down. There was none. She was alone. She was sure. Her mother left her and moved on to her Daddy. Now they both would look for from the heavens. Now her Daddy wouldn't have to watch for two people, but two people watched for her. But she couldn't held the sadness welling her. She started weeping and again countless tears cascaded down her cheeks as she merely stared up into the sky. "Dear Mummy and Daddy, I love you too." And again she felt the tingling sensation in her chest knowing they had heard her._

  
As everything was silent, everyone shocked by Harry's death, they heard it. "Avada Cedavra." Bellatrix shrieked and everyone turned around and what they saw hurt them all deeply as well. Marlene drew her wand to slow and the curse hit her right in the chest, right where her engagement and wedding rings dangled at a necklace, over her heart. She hit the floor and several people screamed her name, as the one taking her down just chanted how she also killed the one dearest to her failure of a cousin.

It all went on with a blur as Harry sprung out of Hagrids arms, casting a protection shield around him and Voldemort, challenging Voldemort to the final duel, telling him about Dumbledore and Snape, how he was always just loyal to the old wizard, betraying the dark Lord. How he, Harry Potter, was the true wielder of the elder-wand and how he was going to end it.  
Then their curses met. Red met Green, Gryffindor met Slytherin, and good met evil.  
Everyone around them watched and hoped for either their sides to win it. Whether the Prophecy, predicted so many years ago, was to be fulfilled by Harry Potter, or Tom Riddle.

But as the elder wand didn't belong to Voldemort it failed him and Harry defeated the snakelike man, Tom Riddle had become and everyone cheered for Harry's victory. The remaining Death-Eaters vanished, soon to be tracked down by the Auror-Office, but much too some peoples disdain Bellatrix Lestrange made her escape as well from their fury about Marlene's death. Charlie, who came to aid with many people ready to fight as well, crouched beside her and grieved for her.

2nd June. Bellatrix was right. And as the bodies were collected in the great hall, they all collectively commemorated the fallen and were torn between happiness over the good times that lay ahead of them, free from the dark Lord, and sadness over their loss of friends and family. It was the start to their unknown future.

The ceremony ended and everyone was free to go and take a well-deserved rest. But the task ahead of Charlie weighted much on his shoulders. But his mother assured him to stand by his side, as well as everyone else. Now that The Lupins passed away, fallen in battle, leaving their Toddler in Harry's care, he was the last guardian of Pheobe-Nephele Emily Black.

Kaylzzie thanks for the Review :D


	9. Strong Children

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

Chapter 9 – Strong Children

1998 May 3rd

When everyone had a somewhat refreshing rest at the burrow, they were flooded with owls for Harry, but he just ignored them, knowing they were congratulations, that he didn't want to hear right now. Yes, he defeated Lord Voldemort. But for what a high exchange? He lost so many friends, whose kids lost their parents, whose grandparents lost their children. He thought manly of Teddy and Pheobe-Nephele, the two Toddlers sitting outside watched over by Molly Weasley.

They didn't take the news too well, as if it'd ever be simple to take it in that the own parents would never come back. When Charlie, as the only left, legal, guardian over his Goddaughter, crossed the line charmed around the room, he found a small figure in the middle of the room on the floor, clutched to a picture-frame, displaying her parents. Her face, red from crying, stained with tear streaks, was pale from worrying. He picked her up and hugged her closely, explaining what happened on the battlefield, to what the little girl lost it again. Now she was sure of it. Her mother would never come back again and the little hope she grasped on slipped through her fingers like it was never there.

Now she sat outside in the sun, enjoying the thought of her parents guarding her from high above. She told Teddy the same and together they vowed, they'd take care of each other. Their parents might be up there, watching them, but they couldn't really do something, was their conclusion and so their vow was made.  
As Molly watched the two Children she felt extremely proud, as well as sorry, of them. They were so strong, trying to adapt with their new life without their parents, but godparents. Harry and Charlie sure had a great task ahead. But she would help them, cross her heart, no matter what it'd take for those poor kids to grow up to a happy life.

When Fred finally brought himself to face Pheobe-Nephele, his now somewhat niece, telling her about his encounter with her mother on the battlefield, he went outside along with Percy. Previously they of course, told their Mum about what happened with the wall and all that. But she didn't answer, but took both her sons in a great embrace, telling them like that, she was happy they're alive. So now when he walked outside, facing the ironically shining sun embracing the Children, he wanted to enlighten his Niece of how her mother saved his and Percy's live, like a hero.

Reaching their destination, Percy cleared his throat, that seemed to be plugged by something, so no sound came out and he faced the ground, switching to Pheobe-Nephele once in a while as Fred knelt down, trying to find the right words. "Hey little one, uhm…" He sat down crisscrossed and took her hand, inviting her to sit on his lap, which she accepted. As she sat down Fred continued, "You know how Percy and I were there at Hogwarts ourselves?" The girl merely nodded, not knowing where this conversation would lead to. But Teddy sensed it was nothing he really wanted to hear, so he stumbled off to Molly, whom he learned to like having around.

"So uhm, and when we were spilt up into teams to defend Hogwarts we were in a group with your Mummy." He paused scanning the girls face for any sudden changes at the mention of her mother, but couldn't recognize any so he went on with the story. "She fought magnificently, but then we lost her out of sight my love, but soon after that she appeared again and the wall we three stood in front of exploded."

Now the little Toddler slightly clung to Fred's hand and he squeezed her before Percy continued this time, sitting down beside them on the ground. "But the wall didn't hurt any of us too bad, because your mother saved us. She casted a spell to protect us from the flying debris, that rained down suddenly. Thanks to your mother … we are alive. And… we wanted you to know that Pheobe."

As they glanced at her face she had tears forming in her eyes, but just a single one rolled down her rosy cheeks, dropping off at her chin, landing on Fred's hand. She sniffled and hugged both of the very tight, stating that it wasn't their fault her mother was dead, but Bellatwinks Lewstainge, struggling to pronounce the name, as Charlie informed her when he picked her up from the loneliness she was left back at.  
The twins, as everyone else were amazed at how strong and understanding the Children were. They lost their parents, but blamed none but the right persons, the ones that actually killed them.

Percy retreated not shortly after that, but Fred did stay with her, holding her, comforting her. She might not display it, but he knew she was sad, upset, felt lost. She might be, just like Teddy, mentally growing up much too fast due to them being born in the middle of the war, with parents working for the order, but they were still children and as he glanced over his shoulder, he could see his mother, having an arm around Teddy that sat on her lap, knitting to get her thoughts of as well as the boy that seeked and found comfort in her.

"You want to know a secret?" Caught off guard he looked at his Niece, confused. "Uhm, sure?" Pheobe-Nephele shifted slightly on his lap, so she could whisper into his ear. She folded her hands like a tunnel and laid them on Fred's ear so she could speak into it making sure no sound would escape, carried off to someone that wasn't supposed to hear, being kept a secret between those two. Well she was a child after all. "When everyone was gone, Mummy and Daddy came and said they both love me. And now they watch over me" Pointing to the sky she smiled broadly and Fred hugged her.

"Yes, now they can watch over you together little one." Fred believed her. It may sound strange to someone that didn't hear Harry's stories about, when the ghosts of the fallen escaped his wand, helping, encouraging him, or the love of his mother saving him numerous times. It was most likely to Fred that Marlene as well as Sirius would appear like this to their daughter, but it still touched him deeply and the twin that never cried, besides when his identical best friend and soul mate was hurt, had a lonely tear rolling down his cheek, feeling sorry for this amazing child he had in his arms.


	10. Time will tell

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

Chapter 10 – Time will tell

1998 May 25th

Three weeks ago the funerals were held and everyone gathered once again. Shacklebolt, now official Minister of Magic, held a honoring speech at every ceremony, cherishing the memory of those that deceased, fighting for the greater good. Sacrificing their life for those, that survived, as well as the next generation. Minerva McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, honored every single one that died protecting what's right, with a great silver shield that graced the wall opposite the house-point-hourglasses, embossed with the Hogwarts emblem and golden engraved, every single name of the fallen. 

The children were brave; they didn't break down, though they clung to their guardians, Harry and Charlie the whole time. Teddy first tried to hold the tears back, but when he was at his parent's grave alone with Harry he didn't anymore and let the tears roll. Suddenly someone his height, slightly smaller hugged him, which caught him, as well as Harry off guard. Teddy thought he should have known that it was Pheobe-Nephele. She somehow knew always when he was miserable, sick, sad, or negative in any way and so he let go of Harry's hand and also embraced the teary girl.

Now when Charlie looked at Pheobe-Nephele, she still seemed a little stressed about losing her mother, but living with the Wesley's, sure distracted her lots. She smiled more often each passing day thanks to the twins, pranking FOR her. Most likely Ron would be their victim, testing their new products on him. Teddy on the other hand was cheered up by Pheobe-Nephele when they went "exploring" always followed by either Charlie or Harry, or even both. Never were they caught in those weeks by them, but the two boys knew the Toddlers grew suspicious.

A week later, it was the first of June, Molly's and Arthur's 30th Wedding-Anniversary and though it's just been a month that had passed, they celebrated. Though they didn't just revel the anniversary, but the first heartily laughter of Harry, Teddy and Pheobe-Nephele, as well. They celebrated all day long, playing games, having cake and the twins pranked lots of course. Suddenly around afternoon the twins had a brilliant idea as they thought. They conjured up several cream-cakes and charmed them to follow everyone around, occasionally maneuvering themselves into random people's faces.

The rage quickly changed to laughter that seemed to never end. But as the day went by Molly noticed the kids yawning constantly in shorter intervals. She suggested Charlie brought them to bed upstairs, to the room the both moved in by now. They refused to have separated rooms, rather noisy, and got their will at sharing a room on the third floor, Charlie's and Bill's old room, right under Arthur and Molly's room. Teddy was not as tired as Pheobe-Nephele, so he walked by himself and climbed up the stairs, but his Goddaughter was almost asleep and her head dangled dangerously up and down, as if she'd just collapse at the table. "Cawyme wease" she said tiredly. "I assume you mean, carry me please?" She nodded and Charlie walked over to her chair, picked her up and propped her onto his hip.

When they arrived Teddy was already in his pajamas and sat on his bed, waiting for the lot to come. Charlie sat her down on Teddies bed as well and tossed her some simple pajamas that belonged to her. She slowly walked into the bathroom, changed, brushed her teeth and as she came in again she plopped down on Teddy's bed as well, cuddling up beside Charlie. He already tucked Teddy in and had the tales of Beedle the Bard on his lap, thumb on the beginning of "Babbitty Rabbitty and her chackling Stump".

As he leaned there on the wall, legs propped up so he could just lay down the old book on his thighs, Pheobe-Nephele curled up beside him and Teddy properly tucked in he began reading them the story.

**THE STORY OF ****_Babbitty Rabbitty and her chackling Stump_**** BELONGS TO J.  
Copied from .com**

_A long time ago, in a land far far away, a King decides to keep all the magic in the world for himself. In order to get all the magic, he needs to gather all the witches and wizards in the world, so he forms the Brigade of Witch-Hunters, armed with packs of wild dogs. But first, he needs to learn how to use magic, so he calls for someone with magical abilities to teach him. No real wizards or witches respond, but a Muggle pretends to be a wizard, and offers to teach him, despite not knowing any magic himself. _

_Soon, the Muggle teacher demands money and treasures for his services, and he hides all these objects in his small house. Babbitty, the king's washer woman, hides and watches the Muggle as he pulls two twigs from a tree and later pretends these are wands. _

_While the king and the Muggle are practicing, they hear Babbitty laughing hysterically from her cottage. This enrages the King, who demands that the Muggle help him perform in front of his subjects to show off his new abilities. The Muggle tries to back out by saying he has to go out of town, and cannot help him, but the King threatens to send the Brigade of Witch-Hunters after him, and if anyone laughs while the King is performing, the Muggle will be beheaded. The Muggle heads to Babbitty's house, where he spies on her, and finds out that she is a real witch. He asks her to help him, or he'll expose her. _

_Amused, Babbitty agrees to help out the poor Muggle. He tells Babbitty that she will hide in the bush tomorrow, and make it seem as if the King himself can do magic. While they perform, the crowd is astonished by the disappearance of a hat and a levitating horse; then, one of the members of the brigade asks if the King can make his dead dog return to life. The King tries, but Babbitty does nothing, because she knows no magic can raise the dead. The crowd laughs at the King, and the King wants to know why the spell isn't working. The Muggle points to the bush, and says a wicked witch is blocking them. Babbitty runs from the bush, and when the hounds chase after her she "disappears", leaving the dogs barking at a tree. _

_The Muggle tells the crowd that Babbitty turned into the tree, and that the tree must be cut down, because she is an "evil" witch. The crowd is wild, and the tree is cut down. As the crowd starts to leave, they hear a cackling coming from the stump. Babbitty tells the crowd that real wizards and witches cannot be cut in half, and that they should cut the Muggle in half to prove it. The Muggle confesses he is a fraud, and Babbitty tells them that the King is cursed, and he'll feel an axe stroke every time a witch or wizard is harmed. So the King makes a proclamation declaring that witches and wizards are protected and that they must not be harmed. Babbitty demands a statue be built of herself, to remind everyone what has been decreed. The King promises it will be done, and erects a statue of her made of gold. Soon after, an old rabbit appears out of a hole in the stump with a wand in its mouth, revealing that Babbity has been hiding in her Animagus form, and she leaves the kingdom. Forever after, the statue of Babbitty remains on top of the stump, and no witch or wizard is ever hurt in that kingdom ever again. _

As soon as he finished he checked up on the kids, noticing that Teddy already fell asleep, breathing steadily, but his Goddaughter, though she earlier was like half asleep, was perfectly awake by now, carefully listening to her very second favorite wizarding fairytale. Nonetheless he picked her up and carried her over to her own bed, setting her down and tucking her in. She hugged him good night and he kissed her temple in return. As he said his final goodnights for this night she smiled, which Charlie returned just before he closed the door.

When she was sure that Charlie left the floor, she silently got out of her bed and opened the window that led to a flat roof. She climbed out and sat down on the roof bathing in the sun of dawn. It might sound dangerous but it was rather safe. Making sure she could not be seen when the adults left the burrow, she sat down and closed her eyes focusing on the picture she took out with her, of her parents hugging and beaming at the camera and her Dad casually kissing her Mum on the cheek.

"Dear Mummy and Daddy, I hope you are fine. Don't get upset now Mummy but I'm again a bit better. But I still miss you and love you and you too Daddy. Grandma Weasley is really nice to me and Teddy and the whole family too. But Charlie told us a goodnight story and I'm supposed to sleep now. Good night I love you Mummy and Daddy"

_Charlie reached the last floor again and gently tapped his mother's shoulder gesturing her to follow. She did now that everyone was occupied with something and they reached the second floor and crossed the twin's room opening the window. "I heard her the first time a week ago and she does it every evening or night." He whispered. "Wait… is she on the roof?" "Psh mum I put several protection charms up there when they moved in the room. I fell down often enough to know it'd be necessary." He grinned and gestured her to listen as they both sat on Fred's bed by the window. "Dear Mummy and Daddy, I hope you are fine. Don't get upset now Mummy but I'm again a bit better. But I still miss you and love you and you too Daddy. Grandma Weasley is really nice to me and Teddy and the whole family too. But Charlie told us a goodnight story and I'm supposed to sleep now. Good night I love you Mummy and Daddy"_

"And she does this every night?" Molly was teary as was Charlie, though he'd never admit that, whipping her face with the sleeve of her blouse. "Yes every time when I tuck them in." "Oh, this sweet little angel." Charlie hugged his Mum telling her how much better she was already doing after he closed the window to prevent her hearing anything to tell them off. She was steadily doing better every day she spent at the burrow and as they were about to leave the room she smiled weakly at him. Charlie hugged his Mum and told her that they'd be fine again sometime. It would certainly take them time to move on and remember the past, not live it, but they'll be fine. Somehow, with them as their family, they'd move on, grow up, and remember, but still have a great life ahead.


	11. Happy Halloween I

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

Chapter 11 – Happy Halloween I

1998, 31st October

"Good Morning, Grandmamma Molly." The Kids said in unison as they came down the stairs to join their self-proclaimed Grandma, which obviously didn't mind being called so; her flustered face gave her away even after all those months they started to call her this. "Good Morning, my lovely dears." She greeted them and filled two bowls of porridge, seeming to be their favorite breakfast and put them down on the long table. The kids followed their morning-rituals and before they sat down, Pheobe-Nephele kissed Molly on the cheek and Teddy squeezed her tightly, when she scooped them up on after another.

They happily ate their breakfast at the rather empty table. Empty, for good reason. The twins had their shop, their self-proclaimed Grandpapa and Percy had work at the ministry to do, Bill had his work at Gringotts to attend, Charlie was in Romania due to an emergency with a Chinese Fireball and Ginny, Ron as well as Harry were of somewhere they didn't officially know. But as kids are very curious, they knew the lot was off to Diagon Alley.

"Grandmamma?" As Pheobe finished her bowl she excitedly looked at Molly. "Yes dear what is it?" She looked up from her knitting work and shifted her glasses she wore just for reading or knitting. "Can Teddy and I go outside? We won't go too far away." "Of course you can." She smiled at the little girl, which beamed in return and eagerly waited for Teddy to finish and took a glance at the calendar. Four days to the next full moon and Teddy would be miserable again. She certainly didn't like to see him suffer and tried to cheer him up at those nights, with slight success.

But that was four days away. Today was something else that engulfed her mind. It's her Birthday. Her 3rd and there were just eight more to go until she'd finally board the train that's destination was Hogwarts, alongside with her best friend for a lifetime, literally. She might not show signs of magic, besides her Metamorphmagus ability right now, but if she'd not inherit any magic, she'd certainly not be able to change her appearance at will. That's something she thought of herself, impressing kind of everyone but Percy, who expected her to turn out clever.

"Pheobe I'm done" Teddy exclaimed and as they were about to head out Molly shouted for her 'Granddaughter' to wait a second. She was done with the current knit-work and handed it Pheobe-Nephele. "It's cold outside my dear," then she hugged her tightly," Happy Birthday to you, now enjoy your day." When the little girl took a full look at the red knitwear she gasped at with shock. It was a self-made Gryffindor-Sweater. She hugged her Grandmamma tightly, thanking her a thousand times, pulling her new clothing piece over her head and storming of with Teddy right beside her.

She was 100% sure, as everyone else that knew her, that she was a pure Gryffindor. Not because her parents resided in this house back in their days, as well as all their friends, but for she was exactly what Godric Gryffindor's personality inherited the hat. Chivalrous, courage, staying aside Teddy every month keeping him company feeding him strength and hope, though she felt like breaking down as well. Recklessly climbing trees higher than the burrow itself, not caring the slightest if she'd fall and get hurt. Brave, she helped with everything she could even if her Grandparents demanded her not to, because it was too dangerous, but real bravery; she still had to prove. But that entire aside she was a true soul that tiptoed the lines whenever there was a chance given.

The absolutely not so average Toddlers were running around in the garden, voluntary De-Gnomeing it, tossing the little oddballs over the fence when they managed to corner and catch one. As Molly watched them from the kitchen window, she smiled happily to herself that those two had fun on the little things, making up their own adventures and dreams, not living life's of others. It might be a little early to tell that, but she had a feeling, like she got when raising her own children, that they were something special.

As Pheobe-Nephele finally managed to catch one of those creatures on her own and wanted to throw it over the fence, she heard a loud disaparation-crack. Excited she left the garden, Gnome still in hand, and took off into the direction the crack erupted from. The previously "missing" group of adults, consisting of Ginny, Harry and Ron, now in company of Hermione, stood not too far away with bags of groceries, Molly requested they'd bring along from Diagon-Alley when picking up Hermione.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Harry, Hermione are here Teddy!" The little girl exclaimed loudly.  
One after another Pheobe-Nephele was scooped up and hugged half dead, covered in Birthday greetings. She thanked heartedly and offered to help them carry Molly's things, but the adults winked her off, using magic to float them into the kitchen, while boys to boys and girls to girls, they played 'one two three… wee!', with the kids on their way to the kitchens greeting Molly.

When that was done the newly arrived group, occupied themselves with a harmless, round of Quidditch. Ginny took Pheobe-Nephele onto her broom, advising her to hold on tightly, Harry took on Teddy and Ron floated beside the shaky Hermione, positioning in front of the loops. Harry and Ginny tossed the Quaffle between them and soon the Toddlers got a grip on the throwing as well, tossing between them and occasionally dropping it purposely, enjoying the dive the advanced flyers took on to catch the dropped item.

Favorite breakfast, the first time higher up on the pitch, all in all Pheobe-Nephele couldn't imagine how the day could possibly get any better. Of course there was always the parents-card to play, but she had more courage than that. The little girl was happy with the things given and thankful for being given to such a nice family that accepted her right from the start, as if she'd be a born Weasley and she loved it.


	12. Happy Halloween II

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

Chapter 12 – Happy Halloween II

1998, 31st October

A delicious smell traveled over to the pitch and the _elder three of them decided to go and help Molly finish of, since noon was nearing and Charlie, Percy, Arthur as well as Bill with Fleur and the Twins. Then the Birthday would be complete with the whole family gathered at the burrow. That was the only thing Phoebe-Nephele wished for. She wanted everyone to be there and enjoying a happy and joyful day. Though this was her only wish, everyone seemed to top it.

Molly with serving her favorite breakfast, when Molly didn't even consider how much it delighted her granddaughter, Harry and Ginny, taking them up to a flight in considered proper Quidditch-Height, actually playing a little warm up with them, knowing when Molly would find out they'd be dead-meat. They might not realize it, but with those simple things, she was the happiest girl you'd find on the whole planet.

When they all hit the ground with a soft landing, a crack echoed through the air introducing the arrival of a certain family member. One crack meant one person. Bill would aparate with Fleur and too proud to use side along and whatnot else reasons, they aparated as 2 singles, as well as Percy and Arthur or Fred and George, most of the time. That left just one person. Charlie. As soon as Ginny helped her niece off the broom, she dashed off to find the previously mentioned Weasley.

"Charlie!" She squealed happily as he scooped her up and swung her around when she finally made it up to him. "Hey there, sweet little Birthday kid." He placed her on his hip and she let him carry her around like that, as he walked inside to greet his mother. She on the other hand was already standing in the doorway with a camera. She obviously just took a moving picture of the scene and smiled brightly from cheek to cheek, Phoebe-Nephele giggled madly and Charlie laughed heartedly at this.

Two more cracks erupted from behind them and the Twins came into view. They grinned devilish and jumped at their elder brothers other side and back, bringing him to fall, laughing bluntly cheery while the toddlerette nearly choked at her laughter and Molly took the 5th perfect picture of the day. Due to everyone's lack of attention; she took already two of them, being on the pitch in midair, though she'd resign from chopping their heads off for the danger they put the kids into.

As everyone somewhat calmed down again, Charlie again picked his goddaughter up and carried her around like your average mother would do. The twins made fun of it, but shut it when they received a famous todlerette-glare, as Phoebe-Nephele thought they went over the top in harassing her favorite Weasley. So the teasing soon quieted down scared of what the toddler could do to them and they were quite rightly about that, since she obviously inherited much of Sirius' Marauder-Genetics.

She seemed to sense it even earlier than the twin's mother, when they were about to cause a new mayhem or invent something new. It kind of creped the boys out, but at the same time they were proud and knew that she'd become a true pranksterette. Not too much time passed and four more cracks could be heard and Arthur, Percy, Bill and Fleur entered the scene. Everyone greeted Molly and Phoebe-Nephele first of and then went on with the rest of the family. Yes Harry and Hermione were considered family, not only because they were with Ron and Ginny, but also for the fact that they stuck together in the worst of times.

Bill flicked his wand and a rumbling noise echoed outside. Curious the lot made their way and faced numerous boxes with pumpkins inside. "Well, for what I heard, someone looked forward to carve them nice faces, turning them into jack-o-lantern?" He raised an eyebrow and turned to his niece, well were she was supposed to stand just a few seconds before, but instead was hit by a sudden impact on his legs. "Thank you uncle Bill." The little girl beamed at him and dashed off, dragging Teddy along, to take a look at the giant pumpkins.

"Phoebe-Nephele, sweetie, come back inside, you can take a look at the pumpkins after lunch." Arthur noticed the already dished table and the steaming pots, gesturing the girl to come back in and take a seat at the table. For it being her birthday, she got to choose the dish and so Molly served roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy and carrots, as well as Weasley's famous pumpkin-pie as dessert.

The large family happily ate together and stories of the day's happenings were exchanged. The twins told about their modified products, that they were questioned about by everyone but especially, the toddlers. The best achievement in their opinion was the timer they added to several joke-products as for example the dung bombs and the portable swamp. They went on about this and when they were finished Bill told them how he was sent to a new treasure-hunt in Egypt, breaking a very creative, yet dangerous curse, when a wrong step was set, enchanted bodies of deceased were summoned to attack, but were not brought down by simple defense spells. They had to get a special troop and bring Bill, one of Gringotts best curse-breakers.

Arthur and Percy told about new arrested criminals of the wizarding world, and Mr. Weasley asked Hermione about the use of a vacuum cleaner, because some muggle-born child accidently enchanted the said muggle-cleaning-utensil to work without electricity and it went berserk, rushing down the streets. For the ministry workers that grew up with muggle-tools and were with the troop observing and solving the scene it must have been a hilarious sight and Hermione thought it was quiet entertaining as well and seemed to imagine it, bursting out in laughter.

When the table calmed down again, Harry informed the family that they might be able to return to Hogwarts starting at first term next year. Minerva owled them early this morning about the new information they gathered at the castle and were sure it'd be completely restored by the end of summer in 1999. Then the children asked all the adults about Hogwarts and what they had to expect when it was finally their time to board the famous Hogwarts-Express. Everyone happily answered the questions as well as they could and soon the kids were fed with numerous answers and daydreamed about a day that still was 8 years ahead of them.

And when none thought the day could get more cheerful, besides the jack-o-lantern carving later that day, a silvery-blue, misty dove appeared on the table. Everyone was staring at the mysterious bird, and Charlie announced it was the dragon-reserve leaders, secretaries' patronus. All eyes on him the dove spoke….

"Charlie…."


	13. Happy Halloween III

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, but Phoebe-Nephele is thought of by me.

Chapter 13 – Happy Halloween III

1998, 31st October

_"Charlie…"_

The whole table had their eyes on him, which he ignored. The Dragon-Tamer just had eyes for the dove. "… We need you here. The director isn't available and the viper tooth's are hatching."  
Charlie being the teams most experienced tamer of course was alarmed when something like this would happen, but today he wished they'd just keep things under control until his arrival.

Obviously they were lost without his skill and knowledge and to prevent the worst, they informed him. To further knowledge, Peruvian viper tooth, even the freshly hatched, bites and scraps are highly poisonous and the wounded are most likely dead before anyone could come to their aid. Everyone that was with him, sitting on his goddaughters birthday dinner, knew about the risk of handling a viper-tooth.

"Mum, when I am capable of handling a full-grown viper-tooth, then I am perfectly able to deal with the little hatched ones." Charlie spoke calming to his mother. She always was against him, risking his life each and every day, spending them in Romania with those giant lizards. Especially now, that he was the legal Guardian of Phoebe-Nephele. She loved each of their children and desired them to work in a safe bureau in the ministry. But with Charlie she was helpless. Once he made this decision he was reluctant to give his dream up.

She merely stared at him with her worried expression, but knew he'd go anyways. He'd feel guilty for an eternity when someone was harmed due to him being absent. He excused himself from the table and picked up his goddaughter, kissing her cheek and assuring her that he'd be back as soon as the baby-dragons were in their new place, safe and sound. The little girl knew exactly how dangerous those particular dragons were, but that aside she knew that her godfather was one of the best at his job.

She hugged him and told him to be safe, always wearing his thickest and best gloves while handling the venomous dragons. He promised every single thing she requested and left to disparate back as quick as possible. The toddlerette went back inside and was led back to the table by Ginny, which assured her that Charlie would be back, maybe even in time for the evening's tradition. Pumpkin carving.

The rest of lunch was a little quiet, until the twins had a magnificent idea. They excused themselves for a bit and went outside, disappearing and reappearing not a minute later. Wearing identical grins, they strolled back inside, noticing how everyone was now finished and gestured them to follow. The ot found themselves outside near the small lake on the Weasley's grounds.

George had the honor to introduce their new creation. The instant water-slide; requires just a lake or pool to use, or a portable swamp in combination. The twins bowed deep, brushing the ground with their fingertips, calling out their thanks as they were showered with applause. In the blink of an eye the toddlers clung to their uncles and they changed them into their swimming suit and trunk. Everyone followed the example and they had fun swimming, splashing and of course sliding. Screw the hour you should wait.

Exceptionally sneaky, Bill and Arthur left the scene to prepare some knifes and spoons for the traditional pumpkin-carving, just were Bill left them earlier, so no mess would be caused in the kitchen. When they were done preparing they took a minute and just stood there, silently watching the happy lot, how carefree everyone was and how ecstatic the children enjoyed the day.

Of course he was worried for his second son, dealing with a toxic bunch of snappy dragon brutes, but he knew he'd be back fine, as he always has been. Bill thought similar things. He remembered their times as children, when they used to fool around like this today, overflowed with happiness. Also he thought of his brother, but knowing him better then probably anyone else, he knew that the young man was more than capable of handling his job, as well ashe was sure that Charlie had a new reason to come back beside his family. Now he had someone to take care of, someone very special to the Weasley clan. And even if one would unleash hell, the bloke would manage to come back.

As the men were about to call for the rest, now that the setup was all finished and ready for carving, they noticed that they already came back by themselves. More like being shooed by Molly. The elder witch thought it was getting to cold and the children might catch a cold. Especially Teddy now that the full moon was just a few days away. He always got easily sick on the days before, but he'd need his strength for this particular night.

The kids didn't mind the decision, as soon as Molly exclaimed they could continue this tomorrow when she'd take care of the garden, having an eye on them. Phoebe-Nephele, the next one to change into normal clothing, rushed past the adults to prevent anyone charming clothes on her. She wanted to do it the non-magical way to buy time for Charlie to come back, before anyone would start the traditional carving of jack-o-lanterns.

Determined to buy as much time as possible, she threw one of her shoes under the bed and "searched", up to the point, Percy came in to look after her. He might not be the most suited person to deal with a toddler, but sometime he had to learn. Seeing as he still was involved with Penelope Clearwater, which was greatly disliked by the funnier part of the family, meaning the toddlers, twins and in general everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When she exclaimed that she lost her shoe Percy just asked her why she didn't ask an adult to just summon it, but the fellow pranksterette knew better than blowing her attempt of buying time and lied straight at his face. "It is embarrassing when I have to ask for a lost shoe." Featuring her most sincere puppy face, Percy hugged and assured her that it's fine to ask; even about a lost shoe and that there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Now the little girl, despite her very young age, felt slightly bad for Percy being so nice and obviously improved parent like, because she knew she did wrong in lying.

She decided to clear things and told Percy the truth. To her surprise he laughed heartedly, lifted her off the ground and made a swift turn down the stairs with her in his arms, still giggling. She looked probably as puzzled as Santa when a child would ask what a present is, and when they were about to approach the rest of the family, he assured her that it'd be kept their secret.

Percy was a little jealous at his elder brother when he set the toddler down and she sped over to Teddy. He had the honor to be her guardian, her father-figure. That she was already so attached to Charlie, was slightly concerning, but also reasoned. He was there from the very beginning, helping Marlene out whenever the time was given. He'd forever be her Charlie and she'd forever be Charlie's little girl. He grinned at the thought of the one brother, once announcing to be single forever, now to get a child nonetheless and walked over to the rest of his family as well.

* * *

Thanks for the encouraging messages and follows :3


	14. Happy Halloween IV

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story :3**

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, but Phoebe-Nephele is thought of by me.

Chapter 13 – Happy Halloween IIII

1998, 31st October

"Teddy, catch me." She yelled and ran past her friend, standing beside his godfather that encouraged him to join his sister-like friend by smiling down at him. Somehow the little boy didn't just get sick around a full risen and featured moon, but also a little shy, like a wild animal. Of course everyone was concerned about the boy, but encouraged him anyways to live life to its fullest. Meaning right now, to enjoy his remaining childhood.

He beamed at Harry before he sped off, chasing Phoebe-Nephele around the garden. Once in a while they ceased chasing each other due to the fact that a garden-gnome chased them, but as soon as it was realized by an adult they got rid of it easily and the kids continued to enjoy themselves, running around. Teddy managed to catch his fast friend now the third time in a row, without her escaping to their grandmother, lunged at her and the children rolled squealing with happiness right into a gnome, knocking the bloody beast over.

Everyone followed the scene and the family nearly died from laughter when the kids stopped rolling, as the gnome stumbled of, voluntarily leaving the garden through a small hole in the fence. The slightly dizzy kids made their wobbly way over to the adults, they giggled themselves and eventually were caught by Bill, whom lifted them both off the ground, each on one of his sides, before they fell and hurt themselves. To their amusement Bill bounced them up and down, while he walked over to his parents, handing each of them a giggling toddler.

The sun slowly began to set and Phoebe-Nephele grew anxious for if Charlie would be on time and snuggled closer to her grandmother's side and Molly hugged the girl closer to her side as she whispered comforting to her. Though she was worried herself for her son. The male population that gathered at the burrow made their way over and each picked up a pumpkin and carried them over to the tables Bill set up earlier. They didn't just float them for a good reason.

When the twins were 10 years old, they got hand on Bills wand. The pumpkins were stored outside as usual, Arthur was occupied with a new Muggle-Gadget he found a a few days prior and Molly was busy inside. Their siblings were out of sight and Bill was occupied with his homework. None noticed the missing wand and twins. Not until they heard squishing and rumbling noise outside and rushed to check on the source of it. The twins caused an award-worthy mayhem and the whole garden was covered in orange pieces of previously perfect pumpkins. So that's why the Halloween-Pumpkins are non-magically carried over from that particular year on.

_**I'm sorry for this Chapter being so incredibly short, but I have a good reason. My cat, yesterday gave birth to five really cute kitten and they need a lot of care right now. Especially their mum. The whole birth-process wore her out so much, she wont even get up to drink or eat and I have to keep track on this now by giving it. She'll be back to health in probably a week and up to that point the chapters might stay this short. Again, I'm very sorry.**_


	15. Happy Halloween V

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story : 3**

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, but Phoebe-Nephele is thought of by me.

Chapter 13 – Happy Halloween V

1998, 31st October

First of, I'm so incredibly sorry, but I ended up posting nothing at all. One Kitten died just a few days after. It weighted less then half the others and just was too weak, having trouble breathing in the end and died when I tried feeding it by hand :(. The other four are fine by now and their mother takes well care of them. Now the currently being on guard times are over and I can write again, knowing the little one is in a better place and it's siblings are taken care of by their mum. Thanks for the encouraging reviews and messages 3

  
As the men carried over the last load of pumpkins, the long awaited crack was heard and the patronus, delivering bad news usually was left out. Molly and Phoebe-Nephele escaped a simultaneous sigh of relief and a slightly dusty, as well as more or less grilled looking Charlie rounded the corner grinning brightly nonetheless. He scooped up the little flash that stormed into him, threatening to crash him over and excused many times for being so late.

The toddlerette wasn't mad at all; she just exclaimed to her Godfather how happy she was about him being back unharmed, as far as she saw. "Oh you. I'm alright little one, just a little dusty and warmed up." He kissed her temple and she wiggled out of his grip, dragging him over by his pant-legs. He smiled down at her and let himself get dragged, receiving unnoticed sparkly eyes by his mother.

She was so happy for both of them. Not only took Charlie care of Phoebe-Nephele, but also SHE took care of Charlie. None noticed it but his mother, but Charles Weasley truly grew a lot at this, mentally, of course. He now had someone that looked up to him; him being well aware of this, and as well as someone to share his wisdom with, to teach to rise. The second eldest, never really thought of consequences. It's always been Bill that got him out of trouble or she had enormously much luck. But now he learned of those consequences. When something happened to him, not only he'd leave his family behind, but this little girl, HIS daughter; as well.

When Charlie was finished assuring his mother he was alright and she cleaned her mind of those gruesome thoughts of a patronus delivering a horrid message, she flashed him a grin and everyone gathered at the tables bearing the pumpkins.

Harry lifted Teddy and his best friends' brothers' goddaughter on the table, due to them being to small standing by the table. They merely brushed the edge with the crown of their heads and had no chance getting a nice view. So placing them up there was their only chance. They were handed muggle-markers and drew faces which the adults would help them carve out.

But first things first. The pumpkins inners had to be taken out. Molly instantly knew that there would "Scourgify" (The cleaning spell/charm, sorry spelling?) be in much use later. But after the boys cut of the top part of each pumpkin the fun began. The piles of pumpkin inners grew and grew, as well as the shirts and pants of the toddlers grew more and more dirty. They digged literally in the pumpkins shoveling the orange stuff out with their hands, giggling every time when they were about; or already fell into one of the really big ones, during their shoveling.

In the end the most of the orange sticky stuff was on the pile that almost towered Hermione, but the rest, who would have guessed, was being found on the toddlers and their poor victims they chose to chuck it at. None really blamed them. The twins started it after all by chucking some at Teddy and Phoebe-Nephele. So now that the inners were out, they started carving the faces. Harry took care of Teddy, leading his tiny hands that held a pumpkin-knife. Taking care of his Godson, so he won't hurt himself, as Charlie did the same with his Goddaughter. He sat her down in front of him, just slightly more to his right on the table, so he could help her a little better, then he gave her a knife and she held it, while Charlie took her hands in one of his, holding the pumpkin in place with the other.

The two adults might be very cautious while handling the knifes alongside their Godchildren, but Molly watched them nonetheless when she was separating the orange rests from the seeds she wanted to wash and dry. Arthur was busy looking for candles for Fred and George to enchant, so they'd not burn the pumpkin when lighted and the rest continued carving faces or just random patterns.

"Charlie?" Phoebe-Nephele glanced up at her godfather when the finished carving out the first eye. "Hm?" He took the knife from her and laid it down further away on the table so she won't cut herself as she turned around, letting her feet dangle of the table. "Will you tell me tomorrow about the babies?" He chuckled at her and nodded as he hugged her. "Of course little one, but why tomorrow? Don't you want to know now how the viper tooth's are?" He asked her as she played with his fire-prove glove that hung at his side, kicking it. "I'm tired and I want a good night story not a work story." She simply stared at him as if it would be totally obvious to him but played dumb with her; though Charlie was oblivious to the fact that she was a toddler sometimes, he forgot that and chuckled again, kissing her temple.

"Well alright then and Happy Birthday little love." She hugged him and kissed his cheek in return before they devoted their attention back to the pumpkins. "Oh and Phoebe-Nephele?" "Yes?" she wanted to turn around but Charlie hugged her from behind and whispered into her tiny ear. "Later after I tucked you in, or before if you wish, you should take a look under your pillow. There will be something that's waiting for you." She giggled as Charlie poked her sides and they completely turned back to their actual pumpkin-carving again.


	16. Happy Halloween VI

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story : 3**

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, but Phoebe-Nephele is thought of by me.

Chapter 16 – Happy Halloween VI

1998, 31st October

OOOOPS in my last two Chapters I forgot to change the number up there, so many Ch.13 XD  
Anyways sorry for not posting, but there is some emotional business that sucked out my passion to write, though I had the idea, there was nothing useful being put to "paper". So, but now I#M here posting the last Halloween-Chapter.  
Also I'd like to thank my new followers, favorites and Reviewers 3

Everyone happily carved their pumpkins and soon there were finished jack-o-lanterns lined up in front of the fence. Smiling their weird grins, shining with the enchanted candles, they stood their flickering in the night. But what none really recognized earlier was that Molly disappeared. She had her own creation in but just not the right size of a pumpkin to do so, but a gifted witch as her of course has her ways of doing and she kidnapped one abandoned orange fruit into the back-garden.

Just as everyone was finished she came back, with an obvious victim of "engorgio". The thing was gigantic, almost as tall as Charlie, and the carving was enchanted so the flags and everything would sway with the wind. Her carving represented Hogwarts, before the battle. It was mesmerizing, the details, just everything was perfect about this and the light inside let it glow in a perfect shade of fire-red.

Everyone was in awe, staring at it and the kids hugged each a leg of Molly until Harry and Charlie picked the slightly tired Toddlers up so that their grandmother was free to move again, not that she'd ever complain about the two clinging to her. They watched the flickering lanterns a little more and then decided to put the birthday-kid and Teddy to sleep, for it was already very late.

The adults hushed the kids upstairs so they could change into their PJ's and brush their teeth until Charlie would come upstairs and tuck them in. Phoebe-Nephele didn't forget what Charlie told her, and when she went upstairs, anxious of what would be hidden under her pillow. She arrived earlier then teddy for he was still changing and getting ready in the bathroom and hurried over to her bed and literally hurled the pillow aside.

Under it was a necklace, a beautifully shaped golden oval, with a heart imprinted on the back and the Gryffindor lion on the front-side. The Toddlerette stared at it as if she'd have seen it some were before, but she couldn't remember where. Maybe it'd come to her sometime else where she saw it and she knew Charlie would not tell her if she wanted to find out herself.

Phoebe-Nephele didn't realize it, but just when Teddy came out of the shower, Charlie asked him to wait downstairs with Harry so he could have a talk with his goddaughter. After he assured him she wasn't in any trouble the little boy left and on his way to the little future Pranksterette, he thought what they were up to again when Teddy assumed they were in trouble…. But he put that thought aside when he reentered the room.

There she sat on the windowsill, holding the charm, opening it carefully. As she did so, a tune began to fill the air and a beautiful voice danced through the air singing for the daughter she had to leave so early.

**"Hush, little Pheobe, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna set up a firework.  
And if that firework won't do,  
Mama'll bring the Quaffle there through the loop.  
But if that Quaffle is a miss,  
Mama's going to bring you a Puffskeins.  
And if that Puffskein goes for a walk,  
Mama's going to buy you a custard tart.  
And if that custard cake doesn't taste,  
Mama'snt going let it get waste.  
If then someone does show up here,  
Mama's going to do a pinky-swear.  
That someone's getting a tart-shower,  
Looking rather strange as custard flower.  
And now my baby crack a smile,  
Mama wants to see it from far a mile .  
So hush little Pheobe, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I."**

„I love you my honey, my everything"

**_Then a male voice rung out of the charm and joined the waltz of the females voice._**

**"I love you Pheobe-Nephele my little girl. "**

Charlie waited a little until he approached his little one that had tears dripping down her face as she remembered her mother singing the song to her several times and the fateful day her parents were reunited in heaven, sending their the last messages for her. "I hope it's something you appreciate little one."

Phoebe-Nephele didn't hesitate and flung herself into her godfathers arms when she heard his voice. First he hugged her tightly and let her know this wasn't a dream when she asked, but whipped away her tears when she calmed down and snuggled onto his lap. Sitting on her bed Cahrlie started to explain how he got the essential memories to put their voice into the golden charm, when the little one asked for it.

"Uhm please don't be mad, but when you said you heard them when your mother died on the battlefield we were a little curious about it and took a look at your memory. We never wanted to disturb your privacy, but… well.. I'm sorry…" The young man looked defeated and Phoebe-Nephele seemed to sense his uneasiness, talking about them intruding her privacy, but she wasn't mad at all. She hugged her godfather and told him with her Toddlerish ways that it was alright to do so.

He smiled down at her and kissed her temple before he continued. She beamed back at him and snuggled close to his chest when he went on. "Yeah and well.. there I got the last part of the charm, but the song. Yeah, well.. normally Marlene, your mother, would sing to you in privacy because she felt a little ashamed to do so in front of anyone but you little one. But one night, two days before your first Christmas to be exact, Bill and I brought our mums stuff over, for she wanted to cook an amazing dinner for everyone and when we were about to leave, already out of the front door, Bill realized he forgot something and we went back in. Bill went to look for this thing, I forgot what it was…anyway it doesn't matter, but he was searching and in order not to freak your mother out more than Bill already did by scaring her with his sneaky way… that considered waking the whole house by dropping pans, I wanted to go and tell her it's just us and no intruder. So when I was about to knock at the doorframe she started humming a tune and then singing. She had a beautiful voice and looked so mesmerized by the looks you gave her… well I just decided to listen, eavesdrop if you want, and let her be at peace."

"It was one of those things you don't forget, for I know from a certain someone that the story about the custard pie is not made up, but happened to our dear father when he made the mistake to cross path with Marlene's failed baking and temper." A voice came from the doorway and none else then uncle Fred stood there beside his identical one, uncle George. "Ye true it is, baking and temper are never a good mix." Echoed George. "Oh and Charlie mum wanted to talk to you. Something about new year." And before he could say something the twins said they'd read to their fellow Pranksterette and hushed their elder brother out.

"Soooo what should we read to you, little niece?" George asked as Fred searched the bookshelf, filled by Hermione and Molly themselves. And with the brainy witch's help, there were a lot of books. "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump, please" she smiled at the twins and they tok out the tales of beedle the bard. The twins laid down on either side of the little girl andeach held the book on one side above Phoebe-Nephele so she could glance at the pictures if she wanted to.

**THE STORY OF ****_Babbitty Rabbitty and her chackling Stump_**** BELONGS TO J.  
Copied from harrypotter . wikia . com**

Then Fred bean to read the favorite tale to the yawning one.

_"A long time ago, in a land far far away, a King decides to keep all the magic in the world for himself. In order to get all the magic, he needs to gather all the witches and wizards in the world, so he forms the Brigade of Witch-Hunters, armed with packs of wild dogs. But first, he needs to learn how to use magic, so he calls for someone with magical abilities to teach him. No real wizards or witches respond, but a Muggle pretends to be a wizard, and offers to teach him, despite not knowing any magic himself." _Fred read the first paragraph and George took over for the second.

_"Soon, the Muggle teacher demands money and treasures for his services, and he hides all these objects in his small house. Babbitty, the king's washer woman, hides and watches the Muggle as he pulls two twigs from a tree and later pretends these are wands. While the king and the Muggle are practicing, they hear Babbitty laughing hysterically from her cottage. This enrages the King, who demands that the Muggle help him perform in front of his subjects to show off his new abilities. The Muggle tries to back out by saying he has to go out of town, and cannot help him, but the King threatens to send the Brigade of Witch-Hunters after him, and if anyone laughs while the King is performing, the Muggle will be beheaded. The Muggle heads to Babbitty's house, where he spies on her, and finds out that she is a real witch. He asks her to help him, or he'll expose her. "_

George stopped and took a glance at his brother that surprisingly nodded away instead of the toddlerette, which the two of them found very amusing. Soo now that his reading-partner was out could, he put and arm under his little niece and held the book in both his hands and rolled the baby-girl with her back on his chest so they both were comfortable.

_"Amused, Babbitty agrees to help out the poor Muggle. He tells Babbitty that she will hide in the bush tomorrow, and make it seem as if the King himself can do magic. While they perform, the crowd is astonished by the disappearance of a hat and a levitating horse; then, one of the members of the brigade asks if the King can make his dead dog return to life. The King tries, but Babbitty does nothing, because she knows no magic can raise the dead. The crowd laughs at the King, and the King wants to know why the spell isn't working. The Muggle points to the bush, and says a wicked witch is blocking them. Babbitty runs from the bush, and when the hounds chase after her she "disappears", leaving the dogs barking at a tree. _

_The Muggle tells the crowd that Babbitty turned into the tree, and that the tree must be cut down, because she is an "evil" witch. The crowd is wild, and the tree is cut down. As the crowd starts to leave, they hear a cackling coming from the stump. Babbitty tells the crowd that real wizards and witches cannot be cut in half, and that they should cut the Muggle in half to prove it. The Muggle confesses he is a fraud, and Babbitty tells them that the King is cursed, and he'll feel an axe stroke every time a witch or wizard is harmed. So the King makes a proclamation declaring that witches and wizards are protected and that they must not be harmed. Babbitty demands a statue be built of herself, to remind everyone what has been decreed. The King promises it will be done, and erects a statue of her made of gold. Soon after, an old rabbit appears out of a hole in the stump with a wand in its mouth, revealing that Babbity has been hiding in her Animagus form, and she leaves the kingdom. Forever after, the statue of Babbitty remains on top of the stump, and no witch or wizard is ever hurt in that kingdom ever again."_

Here and there Phoebe-Nephele yawned, as well as George, for the twins had a long day in their shop and probably nearly a thousand customers to serve, then the festive with their family, this was the first time for them to get a rest this day. Fred obviously took advantage of ti already and fell asleep one the side of the bed he got himself cozy for reading, leaving George and Phoebe-Nephele on the other/ middle.

Both of the remaining awake ones didn't mind and just kept laying there and fell asleep not too long after George reached over to put the book aside so none would get hurt by it while sleeping. He had to know how such things happened, because the twins more then just once took books with them to read in bed until they passed out, researching charms and spells they could use as prank-material back in their Hogwarts-Days.

It was quiet silent upstairs and the twins were still not down, no wonder Charlie got suspicious and dared a glace into the room that caused him to go and grab his mother and the camera as well as his dad. There they were, Phoebe Nephele in the middle of her bed with a twin on each of her side with the tales of beedle the bard lying on the windowsill beside Fred. Surely a nice Photo to remember was added this night to a certain album.


	17. Info : To the Hater(s)

**To the HATER(S)**

First of, If you click on managa stories, you see a number of reviews right next to the wordcount of the story. BUT this number just contains FanFiction . Net reviews as it seems. So I didn't recognized the reviews of a reader now probably hater, called "k", first being friendly then.. well from the start being anti sue... Seriously the name is just a "k"... suspicious enough if you ask me. But anyways the first part is to my oh so lovely Haters. After this there will be something for my Loyal readers and yeah...

Yes Phoebe-Nephele has a long name... that is no alone standing reason to stamp her down as a sue -_- For emily is the godmothers mixname... Emmeline, Lilly... Emily...

Yes Sirius is a goddamned badass BUT consider.. you can't just write it like " And then he threw a ring at her and asked "will ye marry me? ye, nope mayb'?"  
The hell it's a goddamned proposal O-O And sirius is not Just a badass he has a heart and for his loved one you do something like that ...

Uhm.. considering the Metamorphmagus is in her bloodline... weeeeeeeeeell it was possible and I made it happen O-O mates a metamorphmagus is not equal to a sue? geeez

Maybe there was no need to killl David, But as might notice.. that was war o-O and rather David then Fred and for someone being killed in the story you should see that this would never go down as a pure sue story - take care when reading dear lovely haters

Ghosts can't talk to Toddlers? Why not? Ghosts can't talk at all ... wizards don't exist... Fiction? I don't see people on the street changing their Haircolor at will x-x FIIIIIIIIICTION MATES as much as I'd love it, the Harry Potter saga isn't real...sadly...

You can survive a exploding wall, when you stand at the right position... experienced that myself though it didn't explode but broke in rather fast so yeah. It is possible to get out almost unharmed.

Yes probably a Tantrum would have been better, but there are also emotional things called shock. you know? when you're experiencing a shock you don't scream and trash around, you could but there also is this kind where you're silent shuting down and cry silently. Experienced this (not the mummy though) as well at a very young age so don't try and prove me being wrong.

If I'm not mistaken a sue is a perfect character right? always doing what being told. A child playing out her lines as far as possible, and behaving if needed... does NOT scream sue O-O even if .. I don't care because she is a Toddler... right now at least she'll grow up and change but right now she is a Toddler that doesn't want to loose more then she did anyways.

I know she is too wise for her age but think a bit. Bellatrix escaped. she had damned well skilled parents, grew up crowded by the best wizards out there wit ust a Toddler her age around and everyone else she met being like adults. How would she be a normal dumb Toddler? surrounded by death and disappearances literally having to grow up fast, to understand all? hmmmmmm... too much ? maybe but it's necessary.. I can promise though that she is not perfect.

seeker at 4... that was an unnecessary arrogant and rude comment :/

**To the Loyal Readers**

I'm sorry for the rant but it was necessary, I was hurt by the comments by "k"getting more and more rude I'm also sorry for spoiling the obvious and yeah XD Anyways thank you so much for the support, I love to see when I post that the views are rising :3

Many thanks

_And-So-I-Solemnly-Swear_


	18. On my Mind

**And a quick INFO-List:  
-Tonks and Remus, met/married/got a Child… earlier then it is written in the Books.  
-Sirius was not ever arrested but accused for the Potters death and was in Hiding ever since  
-Marlene McKinnon did not die alongside her family but went into hiding with her husband Sirius  
-Also there are some minor changes which you will encounter reading this Story : 3**

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, but Phoebe-Nephele is thought of by me.

Chapter 17 – On my mind

2007, 23rd July

So, my Condition got worse…. Literally worse and I had a complete break-down. Let me just say this… sometimes emotions totally SUCK ***** x-x But here I am! Back from where my heart went, back from my abyss to continue the story. By the way, Wish me luck 28th November, 3 pm GMT – another Job-Interview *-*

And yes there is an awkward time skip. Sorry ^_^"

_"TEDDY … Uncle Harry! Teddy isn't feeling well." The little Person rushed out of the room down the stairs to grab the only adult there. It was rare to see this house so empty. But there was some business to be done that she was not told about and Harry was left aside to watch the kids. The Kid roughly grabbed it's uncles sleeve and dragged him upstairs were a small figure laid in the corner of a dark room, illuminated just by the moon. A full blossomed moon, shining brightly through the night. The figured howled in pain and… _Her eyes shot open and she whispered her friends name for she was relieved it was just a dream.

She knew it was real. A memory of years ago when Teddy became a full werewolf, cringing and howling in pain, he was so vulnerable, yet getting more dangerous each second passing. She worried for her friend this night and her emotions were out of order, as was her hair. It changed like every Minute to a different color, until the full moon was gone again and Teddy back to his normal self. It was one of the most horrifying nights in her life. Seeing her friend suffer, yet unable to hold onto him, giving him strength, for Molly and everyone forbid her to just go in like he'd still be in his mind. But with the weak wolfsbane potion he usually took for the uneasiness and nausea, he still was too dangerous for everyone and he had to spend the night alone, like most of the following through the years when Phoebe was forbidden to secretly become an animagus. Alone she and Teddy never could manage such a spell, but once they both were signed to Hogwarts this had to change.

The next morning they brought him to St. Mungos and they gave Hermione a parchment with the original potion that they had to brew every month now, so he could keep himself dominant to the wolf. It was still hard for Teddy to stay calm even with the potion, for the wolf always fought for dominance, but that way he'd just be extremely tired the next day but mostly unharmed. But if he had an episode and harmed himself Molly always was able to take care of it. She sure was the best Grandmother they could wish for.

Nonetheless she couldn't think of falling asleep again and decided to take a walk on the save territory of Romania's Dragon Sanctuary. She still remembered the struggle Charlie and his mother had when he decided it was time to take her with him. Molly was devasted for she thought she'd loose her. But the child as well as her godfather assured her they'd come by every weekend, even if it'd just be for Charley to deliver her and to disappear to his job right after, but they'd all see each other on the weekends. That was the new rule and it was to be hold by everyone.

So ever weekend the whole Family gathered at the burrow. The women coked together, he kids practiced their magic for they wanted to be prepared when entering Hogwarts later that year. Hermione was more than delighted to lend them a hand doing so, remembering her own pre-Hogwarts studies and practicing.

Wandering through the dark, the young girl tried to forget about her dream and to focus on the sounds of the dragons far away instead. She heard the faint noise of growling and a far-away shine of fire as she held her pace facing the southern territory. Charley always had warned her of even going close to the barriers and the danger lying behind. The dragons might not be able to pass them, but their fire was a whole different story. For it being magical it could possibly pass them and the one in front of it killed or seriously injured.

_"Phoebe-Nephele, come back here! Right this instant!" _Oh how she did enjoy this day. It was last year when Hermione teached her and Teddy a few things and she used them to prank their grandmother in all royality of pranking, worth receiving respectful nods by the twins. Letting the indigents float around and play "catch me if you can" with her was hilarious to watch.  
Of course Molly was hysterical after that. Raging the whole time how Fred and George spoiled the kids and so on. But in the end she was the grandmother, and the spoilers mother and usually she had no arguments to stay mad for longer. But this time it was different. It was the day Charley finally announced how She was old enough to stay with him. But the show she bid was not working in her favor. It represented to her grandmother how irresponsible she was, more importantly, how young she was.

Sure she had to grow up fast and sometimes it was forgotten how she was not even attending Hogwarts now, but situations like these presented the obvious with a salute on a silver plate. She still was a child in the first place and this was the most weighing point in Mollys hell of an argument. She felt awful for Charley, for he had to fight with his mother because of her mistake. But in the end everyone somehow calmed down when Percy threw in a few important things, helping both parties to handle it better and get the heat out of it. That was really how it came to the agreement of the weekends, so Molly could secretly check up on their health.

Remembering she could just smile and continue her way, thinking of how lucky she was. Going to Hogwarts next year, the place her parents studied Witchcraft and Wizardry and met for the first time. She was curious what it'd be like. Of course she knew how it looked like from the every years memorial when the Weasley's and everyone came to remember their fallen friends, but she was eager to feel it. The time, of being a part of this castle.

She stopped and looked up into the night-sky were two stars blinked happily, spending her a warm and cozy feeling in the cold and lonely night. "Mum…Dad? I'm not sure how I should deal with Teddy being there without me… I wish I could really talk to you. I mean not like this. Well you know…" A tear slid down her cheek, grasping the necklace she wore and sighing deeply as she continued her stroll into the night, illuminated by the dragons' fiery breath.

Btw, Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows :D


	19. About the next Update

Uh, soooo...

Hi.

First of I'm sorry about what's coming with this Update, but this is something I can't change.

I lost my Inspiration for this Story, thoigh I've been scribbling down Ideas, I don't seem to find something I could roll with. I've rewritten Chapter 18 like a thousand times and never got it done the right way, but I'm trying. Just so you guys know, new or old subsrcibers or followers that supported me all the way, up to now, I won't give up.

I'll leave my ghosts behind and kick up the demons asses that try invade my mind with unneccessary frindship crisis stuff and get this going.

Again THANK YOU GUYS !

By no later then the end of February I'll update, even if it is just a nightsequence I worked on. BUT I'll keep my promise and update again.

And-So-I-Solemnly-Swear, that this is not the end.

Ps.: Learning french on your own is awfulll x-x


End file.
